Red Raspberry Jello
by Snowflurryflake
Summary: When something important has been stolen from Rigsby, Jane got a hunch about who might be the sassy thief. I realized that you guys need more silly fluff as much as I do, so here we go. Be aware of OOC behavior and silliness. Pure Jisbon.


**A/N**: I have been craving jello for weeks and I don't know why.

Anyway, that's just another silly little something that wanted to be out of my system. It's not even what I planned to write next. (I have to get back to more serious business after all!) I hope you'll enjoy it though. Have fun!

Thanks to my beta _sorchauna_.

* * *

_My tenth Jisbon story is for all those people who keep reviewing. You have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you._

**Red Raspberry Jello**

"Okay, seriously, where's my jello?" Rigsby grunted in pure frustration while he rummaged through the refrigerator.

Cho, who happened to pass by just now, replied dryly, "Maybe you ate it already."

"No, I didn't!" After closing the door in a huff, the tall agent raised his hands in defeat. "That's the fifth day in a row! I bring jello in the morning, put it into the fridge, and when I want to get it for lunch, it's gone. Seriously, what kind of person steals a man's jello?!"

"A hungry one?" Jane offered helpfully as he strolled into the break room to get himself a cup of fresh hot tea, but Rigsby ignored him.

"That's simply not done! I was looking forward to that the whole day – or for the whole week for that matter."

Grace rolled her eyes at him with an amused smile on her lips. "Oh, relax, would you?"

"You didn't take it, did you?" When her boyfriend threw a heartbreaking gaze at her, the redhead couldn't decide whether to laugh or pity him. In the end it was both.

"Oh honey, of course not!" She patted his shoulder and linked her arms with him. "I have no idea what happened to your jello, but I'll buy you another one when we get home, okay? Now cheer up."

"Fine." Rigsby sighed and actually smiled when Grace placed a sweet peck on his cheek.

"Get a room", Cho deadpanned on his way back to the bullpen.

"Has anyone seen Lisbon?" Jane's questioning look met some shrugs and headshakes, and the consultant furrowed his brows in confusion.

xxx

A few hours later Jane was returning to his attic after Lisbon had sent him and Cho to question a murder suspect. The guy had been a promising lead back then, but they had learned soon that he had an alibi he just had been too ashamed to tell them about. On the one hand that meant that the Serious Crimes Unit was back at square one with this case, but on the other hand Jane wasn't sorry to be back earlier than planned.

He was even humming when he reached the heavy door and pulled it open – only to stop dead in his tracks, when he found Lisbon standing on the other side of it, flinching and staring at him with huge eyes.

"Jane!" she choked out startled.

"Why, Lisbon, what a nice surprise!" Jane said when he finally regained his control, feeling more than intrigued to find out what was going on. Like a tiger on the hunt he approached her slowly, and he noticed with satisfaction that she made a half step backwards.

Lisbon tried to straighten up defensively, to maintain her composure, but she still looked like a kid who got caught with the hand in the cookie jar, especially since she kept her hands behind her back.

"Oh hi Jane, you're back already?"

"Yes, as you can see." He made a few more steps towards her and almost smiled, because it was obvious that she desperately fought the urge to retreat. "We were able to rule the guy out as a suspect."

"Oh that's great, good work." Lisbon assured with a nervous hint in her voice. Jane raised his brows.

"Really? Although it does mean that we're back where we started?"

"Uhm..."

"Anyway, what did I do to earn the pleasure of your welcome company in here?"

"Uh...I...I was waiting for you," she stuttered, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I...I just wanted to know what's new on the case."

"Ah, so you were waiting for me all the time, even though you couldn't possibly know that I would be back so soon?"

"Yeah...?"

He moved even closer and now she stepped back. However, she didn't get very far, since her legs bumped against the table in front of the window.

There was a soft clinking when whatever she was hiding met the wooden surface, and it gave him the final hint about what she was doing here, confirming the hunch he had already gotten earlier. Jane made no effort of hiding his grin any longer. It was time to proof his theory.

"Interesting," he hummed and stopped right in front of her, not caring that he was invading her personal space.

"Wha-What are you doing?!" The color of her cheeks turned into a cute shade of pink as she glared at him, while she strictly kept her hands behind her back – even though it was a vain attempt in the long run.

Jane gave her no more time to plan her escape. Without warning he lifted his hands, placed them gently on her cheeks and pulled her towards him. Seconds later his lips were pressed on hers.

Lisbon gasped in shock and her consultant took the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Both of them moaned in pleasure when this first intimate physical contact set their bodies on fire, but Lisbon came to her senses all too soon.

"What the hell, Jane?" she panted as she pushed him away. However, she hadn't expected him to catch her hands with his.

"AHA!" he triumphed, "I knew I tasted some raspberry aroma!" He raised her hands and revealed a spoon and a half emptied tub of Rigsby's raspberry jello.

Lisbon blushed furiously and tried to free her hands from his grasp. "Jane, let me go!"

"Not until you explain yourself!" His eyes gleamed mischievously and with pure elation. His grin got even brighter when his boss actually growled at him.

"There's nothing to explain!" she hissed between gritted teeth. "You already caught me, so you can let go of me!"

He shook his head tenaciously and looked at her full of expectation.

"Fine!" Showing him her best death glare, she gave up fighting and started with the utmost reluctance, "On Monday I needed something sweet, but all I could find just then was Rigsby's jello. No one was there and I was truly desperate. So I ate it. End of story."

Jane threw her a look and waited, not saying a word. Lisbon stared back at him, but eventually she realized that he wouldn't let her get away without the _whole_ story. She sighed in defeat and continued sheepishly, "It was really good. _Satisfying._ Then I heard Rigsby saying that he brought another one on Tuesday, and for hours it was all I could think of, so I took it as well, right before they were about to head out for lunch. The same happened the day after, and the following one, and today. I don't want to do it, but then I always reach a point where I'm not able to stop myself."

"And eating it in your office would have been too dangerous, so you looked for places to hide and enjoy your stolen goods," Jane finished the story. "You even sent me away with Cho so that you could sneak into my attic, probably because your other hideouts were not save enough."

"I didn't..." she started to protest but then surrendered. "Oh well, yes."

"Hm...I never knew you could be such a criminal, Agent Lisbon!" Jane gloated with delight, finding himself beyond amusement.

"Well, now you do," Lisbon grumbled. "Let me go!"

"Fine." She was so surprised about his easy complying that at first she didn't noticed how he snitched both spoon and tub from her hands. When she finally did, it was too late already, and the rest of the jello had vanished into Jane's mouth.

"Wait, what are you doing? That's mine!" Now it was her chasing after his retreating form.

"No, actually it is Rigsby's" Jane swallowed the sweet treat. "Hey, it _is_ good!"

"How dare you!" With two huge steps she had him cornered and completely caught him off guard as she grabbed his collars and pulled him down to kiss him fiercely on his lips.

Jane froze on the spot and gave her the perfect opportunity to enter his mouth for a deep and mind blowing kiss. While his mind still tried to catch up, he automatically kissed her back with equal intensity. It left both of them with no air to breathe and their hearts pounding heavily.

However, the kiss became slower, more sensual after a few more moments. As she put her arms around his neck, Jane simply let spoon and tub fall down and neither of them cared. Lisbon sighed in bliss, when he sneaked one arm around her waist to get her closer, while burying his other hand in her wavy hair. Taking his time, he rubbed his tongue against Lisbon's and moved his lips with hers in a longing, passionate way. She tasted sweet like raspberry, probably just like he did, and it drove his senses into overflow.

He felt his whole body responding to her, enjoying what he had dreamed of for so many years. Arousal flooded his system, electrifying every fiber of his body, and made his knees buckling. With a hoarse moan he stumbled backwards until his back hit the wall, but he never let go of his partner. Lisbon tilted her head, deepening the kiss, and nestled her attractive frame on him – forcing him to let a groan escape his throat, animalistic, raw and deep.

Lisbon shivered helplessly and clung to him for dear life, while her fingernails scratched his sensitive scalp and the skin on the back of his neck. It sent both agent and consultant into several more minutes of heavenly pleasure.

Eventually giving his hair a soft tug, Lisbon slowly broke the kiss though and gazed at him with a dazed expression and her eyes full of lust.

"I'll take this as the pay off for my treat," she whispered and reluctantly pulled away. "And I guess I should buy some candy as an apology for Rigsby."

"Uh, yeah, probably," Jane managed to say. He watched as Lisbon picked the remains of her thievery from the ground and it was only when she was about to leave, that his mind started working again.

"Hey Lisbon?"

"Huh?" She turned and looked at him quizzically.

He cleared his throat, but his voice sounded husky and hopeful nevertheless. "I'll get you some jello so that you won't have to take Rigsby's anymore. Tomorrow, same time and place?"

Her lips opened to the most beautiful and enticing smile he had ever seen on her.

"I'll be there," she promised, and it didn't even mattered that tomorrow would be Saturday.

**The End**

* * *

Uhm... *cough* I guess I had too many sexy pictures of Simon and Robin on my dash lately.

Let me know what you think, please! ;)

Snow


End file.
